Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to landing craft. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved landing craft having a planing hull that is particularly suited for military operations that includes the loading, unloading and marine transport of very heavy vehicles such as tanks, trucks and the like.
2. General Background of the Invention
Landing craft that are currently in use operate in a displacement mode. Such craft usually include a single ramp to allow loading and unloading of tanks and trucks. An example of a prior art landing craft is the U.S. Navy LCU 1640 class craft. Other landing craft are shown in patents listed in the following table as examples.
The landing craft of the present invention has been designed as simply as possible. The hull lines consist of developable surfaces, which simplify construction and repairs.
The bow and stern ramp systems can employ simple hydraulic winch stations and hinge pin connections, as opposed to articulated or ram actuated designs.
A drive-through arrangement enables a crew to load and unload the craft much faster and more easily than the prior known landing craft.
The landing craft of the present invention employs control station redundancy. The craft can be operated from either of the two control stations.
The craft is powered with one or more power units that can be engine powered waterjet systems installed on the craft to provide a rugged alternative to propellers. The waterjet system has one or more water jet intakes that feature bar gratings that prevent the ingestion of large debris and limit the possibility of impeller damage from underwater obstructions.
The hull of the can be manufactured with A588 high strength steel. This steel has a 25% higher yield strength than the A36. This higher strength allows for lighter plating with equivalent strength to be used. In addition, its corrosion resistant characteristics should help reduce maintenance efforts and increase the structural life of the craft.
The hull can be constructed of 5086 alloy, and other marine aluminum alloys. The natural corrosion-resistant characteristics of the aluminum help reduce overall maintenance efforts and increase the structural life of the craft.
The craft of the present invention has no moving components exposed below the bottom of the hull. All propulsion and maneuvering systems are protected by hull structural components, improving reliability and survivability.
Two unique functions of this craft are its ability to load and offload cargo from well deck ships (e.g., classes LSD-41, LSD-49, LHD-1, LPD-17, and LHA) to beaches. To assist the crew in completing these tasks safely and efficiently, the craft has been fitted with two control stations, each affording the operator excellent visibility. These features should allow the craft to back down at speeds approaching seven knots, hold its position in a 30-knot cross wind, or rapidly rotate in position. The increase in maneuverability will allow speed and ease of control during wet well and beaching evolutions.